Underdog
by Loonybin
Summary: despite the title it isn't about Sirius. it's about that slimy, dirty, deserves to die, rat


Underdog

Underdog

By: Kendra B. Pettis

(Authors Note- this is a different tone than I usually take with my stories, but this poem sort of inspired me to write this. I typically try not to deal with Peter Pettigrew more than I have to, but the last few verses of this poem lays out his life almost perfectly, the top few verses describe Sirius; when you read it, I think you'll understand)

Disclaimer: Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, their nicknames and anything else that you see in the Harry Potter books belong to the magnificent J.K Rowling. The poem belongs to Robert Frost. No copy write infringements are intended. Please don't sue me, as I have a very meager amount in my piggybank.

*

**Canis Major**

**By- Robert Frost**

The great Overdog 

_That heavenly beast_

_With a star in one eye_

_Gives a leap to the east_

_He dances upright_

_All the way to the rest_

_Never once drops_

_On his forefeet to rest_

_I'm a poor underdog_

_But tonight I will bark_

_With the great Overdog_

_That romps through the dark. _

Peter Pettigrew slammed his muggle poem book closed and hurled it across his dorm room, which he shared with his 'friends'. It seemed that every thing managed to come back and mock him. More so today. First those Slytherins, then Sirius had been going on about his flying skills, now this _muggle_ author. What right did he have to insult a wizard? Oh, Peter knew that the poem was in no way directed towards him, but still the words hit him in the stomach. _I'm a poor underdog. _That's right, a poor underdog. Peter growled under his breath. He'd been struggling behind the so-called gods of the school, James, Sirius, and Remus, for the past seven years now. He was seventeen now and still asking for help with the simplest things. Asking help from mud-bloods. How could he, Peter Pettigrew, proud pure blood, be asking for help from mud bloods? How could James, Remus and Sirius be so great and he could be so little. He wasn't even an under dog, he was an under-rat. The rest of them were large and important, and he was weak. He spent many a full moon hiding behind James' antlers or deep in Sirius's shaggy fur.

Life just wasn't fair.

He walked over and picked up the book, reading the poem again, noticing something that angered him even more. The first part of the poem described Sirius almost perfectly. Out of all his 'friends' he hated Sirius the most. Sirius, who just seemed to be good at every thing, so out going, never getting caught, leaving Peter to get in trouble for him. Sirius, who blew up at him anytime he had to explain a charm more than once. He wanted revenge on all of them, but mostly on Sirius. For Remus he wanted exile from the wizarding community for being the filthy creature that he was. James, he thought, deserved a slow and painful death; with the last sight he saw being his torturers eyes. But nothing he could think of was bad enough to inflict on Sirius. 

"The kiss." Peter muttered to the air. The idea of being the one to order that on Sirius Black danced through his head. He'd make James and Remus watch as well, watch their best friends soul being sucked out of his body.

Peter was bitter, very bitter, he wanted to be the best. He wanted everything that his 'friends' had…times ten. He wanted the love that he knew James and Lily shared. He wanted for once to be the one who got the girl; instead he was always the one that stood in the back round while the others went off dating half the girls in the whole bloody school. That wouldn't be happening, Peter knew that. Even if he could turn back time, he'd still be the same old pudgy, dumb, Peter H. Pettigrew, and his friends would _still_ find a way to best him in everything.

"Peter, are you ok?" Remus Lupin poked his head into the room, jerking Peter slightly out of thought. No it didn't jerk him out of thought; it sent him further in. Peter wanted to know why it was that the _werewolf_ was asking him if he was ok. If anything, Peter knew it should be the other way around. He ignored Remus, who left after a few seconds of sighing and looking a Peter with concern. Peter felt like throwing the book at him, and yelling at him to go away. But if he ever told Sirius, James, or Remus what he really thought of them, he knew his life would from then on be a living heck. The three marauders would make sure of that. They'd band the whole of Gryffindor against the chubby seventh year. 

The ignominies of it all made him want to scream and use an unforgivable on some one, namely Sirius. When he'd first arrived at Hogwarts seven years ago, he tried to befriend some boys who looked like they were heading for Slytherin, obviously the best house to be in. But no, the Slytherins turned on him, insulting his surname and punting him out of their compartment. Enter, James Potter. James had seen this, and rushed to his aid. Peter seethed with anger now thinking of that. He had NO need of help from the likes of him. But he might as well eat his words, because he had help from them all the time.

To add fuel to Peters already roaring fire of hatred, Professor Dumbledore had asked James, Sirius, Remus and Lily to join the League Against Voldemort when they graduated in a few months, but not him. The audacity of it struck him hard. Dumbledore had asked the muggle born, the werewolf, and the two mudbloods to join the prestigious league, but not Peter.

"It's all true Peter. They hate you. You're not good enough for them." Said a croaky voice from behind.

Peter jumped. Could this be one of Sirius and James' tricks? He gathered his dignity and turned. 

He stared at the two blood red eyes looking straight at him and almost boring a hole through his skull.

**_ _**

**_(Authors note- I feel as if I owe an explanation for this piece. First I'd just like to say that none of this reflects how I feel about James, Remus, or Sirius as characters. Please remember I was writing from Peter's POV. Second, as you might be able to tell, I was feeling a bit, um…upset when I wrote this. I think this is harshest thing I've ever written other than the pieces in my Lives Washed away series. Third and last (this is for the people on ff.n) please review. I want to know what people thought, seeing as this my first piece that's like this. For you people at the library, just please think your review in your head. I'm telepathic (I swear! I am, I am!) *Gets dragged off by the loony bin people* anyway think your review in your head and I'll get it.)_**

**_Your Truly,_**

**_Kendra Black Pettis (aka on ff.n- Aphrodite Black, Loonybin, or Mary Jane Parker)_**


End file.
